Criminal
by Lauka2
Summary: The door opened and she got scared for a short second. Then she sighed out in content. "Kyouya" she said happily and he looked at her. "Kirei" he said and closed the door. She smiled at him but suddenly widened her eyes in horror. "why are you covered in blood!" Kinda a song fic based on two songs. Rated T for blood and might become M later on. KyouyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

So this is inspired by two songs i heard some time ago. The first one was 'Criminal' by Britney spears. The second one is a danish song called 'Har du glemt - Have you forgotten'.

The danish song is written by Medina, who is singing to her boyfriend, i think at least. The Chorus goes something like this 'Have you forgotten how to smile, Have you forgotten how to laugh, have you forgotten how should live your life, have you forgotten' (written in present tense, i think, because that's how she sings it, so don't say it doesn't make sense)

So you can guess how this story goes...

I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters.

* * *

_She looked at him from a distance and smiled to herself. He had been the most popular guy in their class, and he belonged to her. They had been together all school year, but no one knew. They had just graduated high school, and she couldn't be any happier than she already was. She giggled and didn't notice him turning around and smile at her. A girl with a dark tan and blue approached him and he looked at her for a second before excusing himself. He sneaked towards the giggling girl who now stood and talking to her friends. The girls she was talking suddenly became quiet and he knew how she had to look. Utterly confused. He grabbed her around the waist from behind and she nearly made him deaf with her scream._

_"Heya there Kirei!" he yelled happily and swung her around in the air._

_"Kyouya! You little shit!" she laughed and turned around when he put her down. She punched him on the chest and he laughed "What the hell are you doing dimwit?" she laughed some more and smiled at him. They had kept a false front, making everyone believe they were best friends, but only that._

_"Happy graduation honey!" he said and noticed how the other girls' facial expression changed. Kisara blushed and he leaned in closer and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss that made all the girls scream in either joy, for their friend, or in utter despise, for their love kissing someone else. She smiled when he broke the kiss and nuzzled her head against his chest. Kirei's friends looked behind the couple to see the girl who'd just been talking to Kyouya raising her fist against them and Kirei noticed the look on their faces._

_"What is it?" she asked and they laughed slightly and pointed behind them. Kirei looked at saw the girl._

_"Why's Hikaru suddenly so angry?" she asked and Kyouya looked at her too._

_"I think she's been flirting with for some time" he said and Kirei giggled. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek._

_"We should get home, mom's making cake because of my grades!" she said happily and Kyouya laughed._

_"Let's get going then" he said and released his grip around her waist. He let one arm stay around her waist she sighed contently. He looked down at her, she was about one quarter of a head shorter than him, and kissed her forehead._

_"Been wanting to do that since we left school" he said and she looked slightly confused._

_"Meaning the one we just left?" she asked and he shook his head._

_"No, meaning the one before that" he said and she thought it over. He chuckled and turned around and then sighed "our elementary school" she looked at him in slight surprise and then looked away blushing. She giggled and he kissed her cheek. He stopped up when he heard his phone ring and looked at it. She wanted to look too, but he kept it in an angle that made it impossible for her. He sighed and looked at her._

_"I have to work…" he said and she whined._

_"Why? Can't you please ask if you can get the day off?" she asked and he shook his head._

_"No. but don't worry, it's in an hour, so we have loads of time for each other" he said and she lit up slightly._

_"That makes me happy" they stopped up just outside the school property when Kisara recognized a car and her face lit up like a light bulb._

_"Mom!" she yelled happily and ran to the woman._

_"Congratulations darling!" the woman yelled and swung her daughter around. She put her down and laughed "so, what are you going to do now?" she asked and Kirei thought it over for a minute._

_"I don't know… I just seriously need some time to just be me. Homework's been killing me all year" she said and looked behind her and saw Kyouya was talking on the phone. He looked like he was trying to be allowed to have the day off. Kirei's mom looked at Kyouya too and sighed. She looked back at Kirei and smiled._

_"so is that handsome graduate going to come with us" she cleared her throat and closed her eyes "or will he let me think he doesn't like my bakery?" she said with a slightly higher voice and he looked over at them. He smiled and made a thumbsup and finished his conversation with his boss. He rushed over to them and wrapped his arm around Kirei's waist again._

_"He definitely wouldn't let you that Ms. Noroi" he said and chuckled. They sat in Kirei's mom's car and he kissed her forehead "but I still have to go to work tonight, sorry" he said and she whined._

_"Why not?" she asked and pouted._

_"boss didn't let me off… sorry" he said and they clicked their seatbelts in. she sighed sadly and he wrapped his arm around her "don't worry, it'll only take a couple of hours, and then I'll be all yours, I promise. It's not like I'll get hurt or anything" he smiled and kissed her temple._

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked around in the bedroom. She closed her eyes and imagined Kyouya's face from that day and felt her heart sting. It had been four years since they had graduated. She had gotten a job since then and they had moved in together. She worked in a mall as different things, depending on where they needed help. She felt under her eyes and sighed. Since that day, her and Kyouya had spent less and less time together. He would stay out late 'working'. She had her doubts about his work and sighed loudly. She got up from the bed and looked at the time, 3 AM. She groaned and walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water in her face. She looked in the mirror and was shocked by how she looked. She had bags under her eyes and her face was full of worried wrinkles. She walked out and heard someone at the door. She put on her night robe and went to the front door. The door opened and she got scared for a short second. Then she sighed out in content.

"Kyouya" she said happily and he looked at her.

"Kirei" he said and closed the door. She smiled at him but suddenly widened her eyes in horror.

"why are you covered in blood?!"

* * *

So what do you think? Please review if you want another chapter of the story. I think i'll aim for maybe 2 or 3 reviews... have no courage to aim higher...

Kirei is my OC and Kirei means 'Beauty' in Japanese XD

her full name Kirei Noroi should mean 'Beautiful Curse'...

First review gotten, yay XD

But it held a question, and i couldn't PM you, so I'll answer you here 3

Yes, Kyouya does like her, They're dating (hopefully that's how you meant it, because i had no intention of sounding mean... Love everyone that leave reviews 3)

if you're reviewing my story: thn dnt wryte lyk dis! I hate it! spell out the words, or I'll have to read it to many times -.-'


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

Yay, I got enough reviews X3

This chapter's a little short, and they might all be until we get to the exciting part.

I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

* * *

She looked at him in horror and he sighed and smiled weakly at her.

"Don't worry about it" he said and she gulped. He took her hand and gave it a quick kiss "I'll take a shower, then I'll be right with you me queen" he said and she looked after him as he went to the bathroom. Once she heard the door click she let the tears roll. She looked at her hand and noticed the blood on it. The blood he had been covered in. She couldn't help but think about what he'd done, or if it was his own blood. She went into the kitchen and fiercely scrubbed her hand and her tears kept on streaming. She sobbed quietly and splashed her face again. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He came in and sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He smiled weakly again and kissed her forehead.

"Don't look at me like that honey" he said and she looked away "don't worry, it's nothing okay?" he said in a calm voice, trying to calm her down. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"What happened Kyouya?" she asked and he brushed some hair away from her face and smiled.

"Don't worry… it's nothing" he kissed her forehead again and got up "come on, you should get some sleep" he had a gentle grip on her hand and she looked at him. She got up to and he smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead again "god, you're so beautiful" he said and she felt a lump in her throat.

"I look like hell" she said and he squeezed her hand.

"Don't say that. You're just as beautiful as you were at our prom. Remember that?" he asked and smiled. She smiled at him too and he moved his hands and started to move around slowly, dancing slowly with her. She sighed out in content and felt his heartbeat making her sleepier.

"It's 3 am… you have work tomorrow" he said and bowed down and took her up bridal style "how about I put you to sleep?" he said and she just nodded. He kept on humming and placed her down gently. He took the robe off her and smiled. She was breathing out quietly and he knew she had already fallen asleep. He lied down beside her and she turned around, her back facing him. He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. He could clearly see the picture of them dancing at the prom. He sighed and opened his eyes again. He leaned in and whispered quietly in her ears.

"I'll always love you. I'll always protect you" she stirred a little and he felt his heart sting a little.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of her clock ringing and looked around. She looked at the clock and groaned.

"Late…" she said and then her phone started ringing. She picked it up and awaited a scolding.

"Kirei, are you feeling any better?" she stared at the phone with a confused look an then the voice sounded again "you can come up here if you're feeling better"

"Uh… who even said I was sick?" she asked and heard a small giggle n the other end.

"Why your handsome boyfriend. He said he had been working really late yesterday, and you had been worried sick about him. Don't worry, Elaine took your shift today, but I still expect you here later, okay?" her boss said and Kirei smiled.

"I feel fine now. Just needed some sleep. See you later" she said happily and hung up. She stretched and looked to her side. Kyouya was sleeping peacefully and she smiled at him. Then she turned sad, remembering the incident last night. She got out of the bed and went to put her clothes on. She sighed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair. She walked back the bedroom and froze by the door.

"Morning…" she said sheepishly and Kyouya smiled at her. He wasn't wearing any clothes, as far as she could tell, and didn't wear his usual ponytail either.

"Morning princess" he said and his fingers through his hair. He moved the covers away from his legs and she squeaked. He was wearing boxer shorts. He strolled over to her and smiled.

"I have work to go to" she said and blushed. He just chuckled and leaned in on her. She backed up against the door and gulped. She still wasn't used to the flirting Kyouya would throw on her in the mornings.

"It can wait a few minutes, right honey?" he said and put a hand on her waist "it'll definitely have to" he said and pulled her waist closer.

"I-I-I have to go-" she was cut off by Kyouya smashing his lips against hers and she whined slightly in surprise. Kyouya smirked into the kiss and proceeded to kiss down her neck. Kirei blushed and pushed him away gently. He looked at her in question and she looked away.

"Not today Kyouya… just…" she said and he sighed.

"Sorry" he said and kissed her forehead "but if you're worried, than it wasn't my blood yesterday…" he said and she widened her eyes. She looked at him and he kissed her lips gently.

"I really have to go to work now" she said and he nodded.

"I'm off today, so I'll be home when you get home, okay?" he said and she nodded. He stepped away from her and she ran to the front door and shut it close behind her when she got out. She took a couple of deep breaths before going to her car and driving off to work.

* * *

End of chapter.

Almost put in small make out scene... But decided to freak out Kirei a little instead...

Just like with chapter 1, I'll post next chapter when I get 2-3 reviews more... Doubt it'll work again, but heck XD And i will also write a make out scene for the lovely couple if you want to.

if you're reviewing my story: thn dnt wryte lyk dis! I hate it! spell out the words, or I'll have to read it to many times -.-'


	3. Chapter 3

Okay next chapter.

Holy buck XD I got enough reviews! Luv all you guys who post :*

* * *

She walked into the mall and looked around. Suddenly she heard someone whistling behind her and she turned around. She smiled and walked up to her boss.

"Heya there Ginga" she said and he smiled "sorry about not meeting on time" she said and he patted her on the back.

"Oh it's alright! By the way, your boyfriend sounded really worried when he called, are you sure you're okay?" he asked and she smiled.

"Of course I'm okay! I just got worried about him and a little scared when someone suddenly locked the front door open" she said and looked around "so, where am I needed?" she asked and he looked into the air and thought it over.

"I'm not really sure… well I guess-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at her neck. She stared at him in question when suddenly he smirked.

"My, my… someone got lucky last night" he said and she blushed.

"What do you mean?" she said and he giggled.

"Your neck sweetie. If I'm not mistaken, that's one heck of hickey on it" he said and winked "oh how I wish that the dear Kyouya had given it to me instead" he said dreamily and Kirei laughed a bit.

"Sorry Ginga, he's taken… and kinda straight" Ginga looked at her and waved his hand.

"Oh I know! It's a sad fact, but it's one that I'll have to live with. Oh by the way, you talked about going on a vacation for yourself next week. Still gonna do it?" he asked and Kirei smiled at him.

"I am… now more than ever…" she said and sighed "it's been some time since I visited the dear Mr. Hiwatari last" Ginga scuffed and she looked at him "is something wrong?"

"Yes, how come you know every hot guy on the planet, while I get stuck with all the girls falling for me!" he complained and she sighed and laughed a bit. Then her face lit up and she smirked.

"Hey Ginga, come here for a second" she whispered and he came closer. She smiled and whispered something into his ears. He blushed heavily and looked at her in shock.

"You can't be serious! Really?" he said and she nodded.

"Told it to me himself" she winked and giggled "so, where did they me?"

"Forget about that, you can take Ryuuga's shift in a few minutes" he said and strolled off. She smiled after him and tried to remember what Ryuuga did in the mall. Then she sighed a bit when she realized he was charge of the hobby shop.

"Guns and fishing rods, here I come" she said and walked to the store. She sighed and stopped up in a few meters away from the store and saw Ginga spying on Ryuuga behind a plant. She sighed again and walked up behind him.

"What're you doing?" she asked and he jumped into the air. He looked at her and breathed out loudly.

"I can't ask him! I don't have the courage!" he said and she looked at him.

"Alright… go back to your office…" she said and he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"But why?" he asked and she smirked.

"Well, you want to see him, but he doesn't need to know why" she said and his face lit up in a smile.

"Thank you so much sweetie!" he said and hugged her.

"You're welcome boss" she said and he ran off. She giggled and looked at Ryuuga. He noticed her staring and she walking into the hobby shop.

"Ginga wants to see you" she said and smiled.

"But I have to watch the shop" he said.

"I'll be taking your watch. Now go see him! I think it was something about some rumors…" she said and Ryuuga blushed. He then dashed off to Ginga's office and she held in a laugh. The rumors that Ryuuga feared was the one about him being gay for the boss, and she knew it quite well because he'd told her he was gay. Apparently someone had overheard their conversation and decided to prank on him and the boss. He hadn't told her which type he liked, so she was really making a blind shot.

#hopefully, this'll turn out okay# she thought and was approached by a customer. She smiled sweetly at the woman, who was obviously shopping for her husband.

"Can I help you?" she asked and the woman nodded.

"Yes, my husband is going fishing soon… he hopes to catch some big fish that I can't really remember the name of…"

"You're looking for the right rod then?" Kirei said and winked "we've got just the thing for you"

* * *

The car parked in front of the house and she looked at her clock.

"7 pm" she sighed in slight content and got out off the car and walked to the front door. She opened the front door and put her jacket on the hanger. She sighed out loudly and suddenly someone put their hands over her eyes and she shrieked happily.

"Welcome home" she heard Kyouya say and laughed. She turned around and smiled.

"You're really here. Guess your boss kept his promise" she said and he nodded and smashed their lips together. He picked her up by the knees and walked into the living room and sat her on a table.

"Your boss let you off early; usually you're there to the mall closes at nine. What's the deal?" he said and she smiled.

"He was really worried about me, since I didn't come to work… thanks for covering for me this morning by the way. It really helped" she said and giggled. He smirked and her and slid his hands up to rest on her waist. He leaned closer and nuzzled his nose against her neck. He sniffed in her scent and she giggled again.

"God you smell good" he said and she smiled.

"Thanks. God I had to help a woman finding the right fishing rod to her husband! I had no idea what rod to choose, luckily she remembered the name of the fish, even more luckily I used to catch those fish with my father when I was a kid" she said and he kissed up her neck.

"Keep on talking, I'm good here" he said pulled her closer to him "missed you so much today" he said and she moaned quietly.

"Sorry honey, I just got home" she said and he groaned.

"I will get you in the mood. Somehow!" he said and she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Just let me relax before raping me next time, okay?" she pushed him away and stretched out "now, I have to call Ginga, I need to check something, okay?" she asked and he groaned angrily.

"Sure…" he said and she looked at him. She giggled and went into their bedroom and grabbed the phone. She dumped down into the bed and pressed the numbers for Ginga's phone and waited.

"Hey!" she heard an overly happy Ginga say in the phone and she smiled brightly.

"You sound happy, did it go okay?" she asked and heard something move around in the background. Ginga giggled like a schoolgirl and she smiled even wider "I'll take that as a yes"

"He said yes! The date was probably the most romantic thing I've ever been on!" he said and she heard some disapproving groaning from the back ground, then Ginga yelped.

"Who're you talking to babe?" she could hear Ryuuga say seductively into the phone. She blushed and looked at the phone in astonishment. Then she decided to get as much info as she could.

"It went that good?" she asked.

"M-hm!" Ginga sounded so happy and she giggled. She was just about to ask more into it when she heard Kyouya opening the door. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey honey!" she said and Ginga squealed. She giggled and Kyouya went over to her she noticed what he was wearing "wow…" she said and Ginga whined.

"Heya there honey" Kyouya said lowly and walked toward her. He had dropped his shirt somewhere and wore his jeans dangerously low in Kirei's opinion "is there a ghost in the phone or?" Kirei suddenly got an idea and smiled.

"It's my boss! You wanna say hi?" she said and she could almost hear Ginga's thoughts. She knew they were thinking about the same thing.

"Sure… why not?" Kyouya said and walked over to her, the jeans falling off in the process. She could hear some unhappy grunting in the background and handed Kyouya the phone.

"Hey Ginga" he said and she looked at him and waited for a response. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Kyouya! Listen, I was just thinking about something" he giggled and Kirei figured that Ryuuga kissed him or something. She looked at Kyouya and waited for it. He had no idea that Ginga was gay.

"Would you maybe agree to a threesome at some point?" Ginga asked and Kyouya stared at the phone like it was possessed. She quickly grabbed it and put it on speakers.

"You're asking him to join?" they could both hear Ryuuga yell and Kyouya looked from the phone to Kirei. She just smiled and suddenly they could hear the phone being dropped.

"Ryuuga what're you… oh god keep doing that!" Ginga yelled and Kyouya went pale. Kirei smacked her hands in front of her mouth and held in a laugh.

"Oh my god Ryuuga! Harder!" they could hear the bed squeaking and Kyouya backed into the wall.

"Tell me Ginga, does this feel good?" Ryuuga said and Ginga screamed loudly.

"Oh god it feels like heaven!"

"Tell me Ginga, do you like it when I fuck you this hard?" Ryuuga said and Kyouya grabbed a pillow and yelled into it.

"I love it! Please Ryuuga! Faster, harder!" Ginga screamed and Kirei could hear them both moan. Suddenly they screamed out each other's names and she heard a loud thump. Kirei burst out laughing and Kyouya looked at the phone.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?!" he asked in a horrified voice and Kirei took the phone. She expected to hear Ginga when the phone was picked up and laughed a little more.

"You can tell your dear boyfriend" she stopped laughing when she realized it was Ryuuga who was talking "that Ginga doesn't need more man. He already has quite enough, isn't that right Ginga?" he said and she could hear Ginga moan out loudly.

"Sure thing… see you at work in two weeks then" she said and hung up. She looked at Kyouya who just stared at her.

"I think my brain broke down…" he said and she laughed loudly again.

"Oh come on" she said and crawled closer to him "I think he's heard us having sex a lot" she said and Kyouya looked at her with horror in his eyes.

"How?" he asked and she sighed.

"Because you never pay attention to what I'm doing when you're horny. Seriously, I think you've raped me at least ten times while I've on the phone with him. He says he's never heard anyone speak so many sweet words during sex" she smiled and Kyouya closed his eyes. She smiled and leaned up. She moved her hands around his neck and smirked "did you lose your mood now?" she asked and looked at her.

"Hell no" he said and flipped her to lie on her back and attacked her neck. She moaned loudly and he moved down lower and licked her shoulders.

* * *

Yes... I had to make her boss gay... and her boss had to be Ginga... I have no idea why...

Not gonna read their little love scene... Maybe later XD

But this was mostly a lovey-dovey chapter. But will I have to post this as a crossover if there's only one character from the original beyblade? o.O

But anyway... feeling bold right now... 4 reviews more and the next chapter shall be posted. Love you all ;*

if you're reviewing my story: thn dnt wryte lyk dis! I hate it! spell out the words, or I'll have to read it to many times -.-'


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter here.

This is alittle like a bridge chapter i think. Things are also going to get more serious from now on.

* * *

She panted out loudly and looked at him.

"Holy shit Kyouya. You half bunny or something?" she said and he chuckled.

"No" he pulled her closer and kissed her hair "but I sure wish I was. Then I'd have an excuse to be with you all day like this" he said and she smiled.

"But we'd need to make money somehow" she said and he looked like he was just about to say something when he shut his mouth "what?" she asked.

"Don't get mad. But if needed to make money… we could just make porn you know" he said and waited for her response.

"You serious?" she asked and he nodded.

"I know I'd definitely buy a copy… just to see those cute expressions on your face" he said and she flicked his nose "ow!" he said and she sighed.

"You can see them otherwise you know" she said and got up from the bed and looked around "how far did you throw my underpants?" she asked and he smiled.

"Far enough. They landed on the floor by the bathroom door I think. You better bend over" he said and she sighed.

"God you're like a freaking hormone induced teenage rabbit on freaking Viagra!" she said and went over and got her clothes. She went on her knees and could hear Kyouya groan out in disappointment. She got up again and looked at the time "god it's late" she said and he looked at her.

"I thought you had weekends off?" he said and she looked at him.

"I do… but I have a feeling that if a stay here with you, they'll see often enough because I'll have to keep up our supply of condoms" she said and he got out of bed. He walked over to her but she opened the door behind her and slipped in.

"Oh come on, we'll just buy bigger packs" he said through the door and she sighed.

"Sorry Kyouya… but I've made plans for next week… I'm going to visit someone" she said and opened the door. He looked slightly sad and she kissed him on the lips. She was wearing a baggy hoodie and baggy pants.

"I can't come?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No… I wanted to go alone okay?" she said and he sighed.

"I seriously have to spend an entire week without you?" he said and she smiled.

"Yep, but don't worry. I'll come back by Friday. Someone's going to pick me up tomorrow, so don't get all ninja when someone rings the door okay?" she smiled and wet back to bed. She snuck under the covers and yawned and he looked at her. She got a weird smile on her face and he raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" he asked and she nodded slowly. He was still naked and his hair stood out to all sides and he had a thin layer of sweat covering his body.

"Very much so" she said and he walked back the bed and crawled over her. He stopped right in front of her and his eyes turned sad. She was slightly confused but didn't take much into it. She leaned forward and kissed his lips ever so slightly and he stood still and waited for her move. She smiled against his lips and started moving them slowly. She moved her one hand to his neck and wrapped the other around his shoulder. They kept on kissing for two more minutes until Kyouya fell to his side and pulled her with him.

"Is something wrong Kyouya?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No… god you're beautiful" he said and she smiled.

"I'm wearing baggy clothes and no make-up…" she said and curled up against his chest.

"Doesn't matter, still beautiful" he kissed her forehead and sighed "I love you Kirei… I love you so much" he said and she felt the lump in her throat again.

#then why won't you talk to me? Why won't you tell me about why you were covered in blood last night?# she thought and felt him hug her closer.

"I love you so much Kirei" he said and stroked her hair gently "I'll always protect you" he said and she looked up at him.

"I love you too Kyouya" she said and he smiled.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" he said and she shed a tear.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing and groaned. She turned around and felt Kyouya breathe on her. She pried herself out of his arms and smiled. He opened his eyes a little and looked after her.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked and sat up. She smiled at him and went over to get some proper clothes on. She took off her baggy pants and reached for a pair of jeans and put them on.

"I do. I haven't seen the person I'm visiting in a really long time" she pulled the baggy shirt over her head and heard the door bell ring again.

"Coming!" she yelled and put on a random shirt and ran to the door "James!" she yelled happily and Kyouya took a pair of pants on and walked to the front door and looked at Kirei.

"Kirei" the man said and took her hand. Kyouya felt the anger rise in his body and almost launched at the guy when he kissed her hand. Kirei looked back at him and smiled. She walked out of the way and Kyouya looked at the guy in front of him and felt guilty. The guy was at least 30 years elder.

"And this must be the young mister Kyouya" he said and Kirei smiled.

"Yes" she smiled and Kyouya reached out his hand.

"Hello. Name's Kyouya Tategami" he said and James took his hand.

"James Darwin" he said and smiled "I am very sorry, but I have my orders to kidnap this wonderful young lady for the week. She will however, be returned by Friday" he joked and Kyouya looked slightly confused. He looked at Kirei and she smiled.

"The one I'm visiting is my Father. He's kind of rich" she said and walked out the door. He looked after her and his jaw dropped when he saw the 'car' she was taking. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Surprised?" she asked and he nodded "well I have to go now" she said and he walked down to her. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"well… see you next Friday" he said and she kissed his lips.

"see you next Friday" she answered and let go of him and went into the car.

* * *

End of chapter.

no reviews needed for next chapter. I have complete faith that this story is being read and loved.

An update, do you all really hate that Ginga's gay? TT^TT

if you're reviewing my story: thn dnt wryte lyk dis! I hate it! spell out the words, or I'll have to read it to many times -.-'


End file.
